Merry and Bright
by In a Golden Reflection
Summary: Hiro doesn't mind that Aunt Cass was hosting a Christmas party-but did he really have to wear the reindeer antlers in front of his friends? And, thanks to Baymax's mistletoe decoration, Hiro may make an interesting discovery about the big robot. (Hiro/Baymax) Don't like, don't read. ONESHOT


**_Here's my Christmas-themed story for the year! ;) _**

**_Eheh, this actually is based on one of my headcanons I have for Baymax, so I had a good time writing this oneshot. I would love to see more people use the "logic circuit malfunction" thing in their BH6 fanfics, but I'm sure other people have different ideas and headcanons, so I won't press mine. :p_**

**_BUT THAT WOULD BE SO COOL_**

**_Sorry about any typos, just typed this up last night._**

**_Merry Christmas, guys!_**

**_~Goldie_**

The snow fell lightly outside, perfect little puffs cascading downward. It was the perfect setting for Christmas morning. Looking at his watch, Hiro noted the snow had been falling for a few hours, so there should be a good amount of it on the ground. Stretching his arms above him with a yawn, Hiro looked at the thin white chip that was currently plugged into his computer. He grinned, typing a few more codes to install, and unplugged it. Hiro held the chip up.

Almost done.

He opened his desk drawer, rummaging around for-aha!

Uncapping the silver sharpie, he took the chip and drew on the label a little candy cane.

"There we go." He muttered to no one in particular. Standing up, the boy stretched again, walking over to the red and white container sitting by the wall. He rapped it a couple times with his knuckles, and getting no reaction, he sighed. "Ow."

Finally, the box opened up, and Hiro watched as his friend began to inflate. Baymax blinked, looking to the boy. "Hello, Hiro. I heard a sound of distress. Are you alright?"

"False alarm, big guy." Hiro shrugged, tapping open Baymax's chip container. "I've got a present for you."

The big robot blinked, watching Hiro place a white chip in one of his empty slots. "A present? What is the occasion?" Hiro pushed the container back in, standing back and folding his arms. "It's Christmas! And I think you deserve a break. Just for the day."

"A break?" Baymax questioned, stepping out of his box.

"Yeah, from worrying about others. I know, pain never takes a break, or whatever. But no one ever watches over you, so I decided someone would." The robot tilts his head, waiting for Hiro to finish his explanation. The boy rolled his eyes, figuring he would need to put the gift in less vague terms. He stood up straight, waving a hand at Baymax.

"Hello, I am Hiro, your personal health care companion. If you are injured, I will take care of you. Merry Christmas!"

Baymax stood there, finally nodding. "I understand. Thank you, Hiro. Merry Christmas."

Hiro grinned, grabbing Baymax's rubber hand and pulling him with him. "Let's go wake up Aunt Cass." They walked down the first set of stair, Hiro ready to knock at his Aunt's door (and maybe sneak a peek at what was under the Christmas tree), but he didn't expect her to be frantically hanging up strands of Christmas lights and tossing tinsel around. Hiro looked at Baymax, raising an eyebrow, then stepping toward the woman and clearing his throat. Aunt Cass turned around, a few pieces of tinsel in her hair and a flushed look about her. She looked at Hiro and gave a wacky grin. "Hey, didn't know you were up, kiddo! Merry Christmas!" She reached over to grab something off the counter near her, and held it behind her as she walked toward the dark-haired boy with a smile. He began to back away out of instinct, holding his hands out in front of him. She moved quickly, reaching forward and putting something on top of his head. He reached up, feeling around to determine what it is that was on him. That didn't work, so he turned to the window behind him, looking at his reflection. On his head was a felt pair of antlers, with tiny bells sewn to them, resting on a green headband to stay up. Hiro slouched his shoulders as Aunt Cass walked over to Baymax.

"I'm hosting a Christmas party today! And I thought that you two would look so cute in these, so I bought them for you to wear to the party!" She stood on her tiptoes, putting a headband on Baymax as well-rather than antlers, Baymax's headband had a sprig of mistletoe on it. The robot looked up at the plant, then back down to Aunt Cass. "I am not sure if my wearing a poisonous plant is recommended."

Cass laughed, "At least it's festive."

Hiro poked Baymax, "And if you do decide to eat it, I'm here to help you out."

The robot looked back up at the plant, then around at the lights. Hiro watched as Aunt Cass spun tinsel around Baymax. "So you're having a Christmas party?"

"Yep! I invited a few of my friends, a few of your friends… before you ask, _yes_ you have to wear the antlers the whole time." She stood back, admiring the tinsel scarf Baymax was currently wearing. Glancing back at Hiro, she saw the look he wore.

"Come on, just for today! Consider it your gift to me."

The boy was silent, trying to find a way to get out of it…

"Of course we will wear them." Baymax announced, speaking with an upbeat register. Aunt Cass grinned, and Hiro whipped around to Baymax, not exactly overjoyed with what he committed them to. Baymax turned to look at the dark-haired boy, "Christmas is the season of giving." The plush robot waddled over to Aunt Cass, giving her a giant hug. "Merry Christmas."

She laughed, looking up at the mistletoe, and gave Baymax a kiss on the cheek. Baymax looked down, as if processing something, then to Hiro as Cass talked. "Thank you. At least_ someone_ is willing to humiliate themselves for me." She looked back at Hiro, who rolled his eyes-which she happily mimicked. Baymax waddled back to Hiro's side, Aunt Cass chuckling. "Baymax is gonna be quite the ladies' man with that mistletoe! Now, guests are going to be arriving in an hour, so I need your guys' help to finish the decorating while I bake… "

The following hour was chock full of replacing tiny LED lights, cookie dough being nabbed off the pan, Baymax hoisting a short Hiro up, and the smell of baked goods permeating the whole house. Cass sighed, brushing the hair out of her eyes. "Looks like we're done!" Hiro nodded, wiping dry the last cooking dish.

And just in time, too.

The bell downstairs rang, signaling someone had opened the door.

"Hiro!"

"We're here."

"Aw man, it smells like a cookie factory exploded in here!"

"That sounds terrible, why would you compare this to such a catastrophe!"

The boy smiled, recognizing his friends' voices. He hopped down the stairs, ready to welcome them. Entering the café, he was greeted by Honey, wrapped up in a never ending scarf, clapping. "Hiro, you look so cute in those antlers!" She hugged him, and Fred sauntered over, nodding in a chill manner. "Dude, we match! Nice!" He wiggled his head, the bells on his antlers ringing cheerfully. Wasabi and GoGo finally joined the group, him wearing a Rudolph nose, and her with red and white-striped eyeshadow. She nodded, blowing a bubble. "Festive."

"Welcome! Merry Christmas." Baymax waddled out from the stairway, looking around at the group, waving a hand. GoGo smirked, seeing the robot's festive attire. Honey squealed, giving Baymax a hug. "Oh, you're such a sweetie! Wearing mistletoe!"

"Aunt Cass recommended it."Hiro shrugged. Baymax looked at each individual, stating "Please do not eat the plant. It contains high amounts of toxins and will cause major discomfort if consumed."

The leggy blonde giggled, giving him a kiss. "Loud and clear!" Baymax looked at the ground, processing something or another, then turned to Honey Lemon.

"Merry Christmas."

Honey stepped back towards the group, clasping her hands together. "Alright, your guys' turns!" Hiro and Wasabi looked uncomfortable, and GoGo just shrugged. Fred grinned, "I've never kissed a rubber marshmallow before, I'm excited!" and kissed Baymax on the cheek.

"What's it like?" Hiro questioned, not sounding like he was interested in the results, but rather how Fred would describe it.

"It's not like kissing a marshmallow…more like kissing a cheese stick that doesn't smell like cheese." He slouched, tilting his head. Baymax nodded at Fred, "Merry Christmas." And waited for the next person. GoGo went up to him, and kissed his cheek, wiping off the lipstick mark she left.

"Merry Christmas." Baymax said, as he did before. GoGo walked toward Fred and Honey, joining the 'I kissed a robot' huddle. The three of them turned to the remaining two soon-to-be group members, Wasabi and Hiro.

"Come on, you big babies! What's a little holiday cheer going to do to you?"

"Tis the season!"

Wasabi and Hiro glanced at each other, the older man beginning to talk. "Already, three mouths have kissed him. You have no idea how many germs he may have collected during that time, and how much they've multiplied….it's unsanitary!" Hiro rolled his eyes, pushing Wasabi into the open arms of Baymax, who trapped him in a hug. Four sets of eyes were on them and, very hesitantly, the man kissed the lovable robot's cheek- the one that no one had yet kissed. Baymax let him go with a "Merry Christmas." and a lollipop. That smoothed things over a tad for Wasabi, who took the lollipop and trudged over to the group. _'My turn.' _Hiro sighed, looking up at the tall, white being.

"Shucks. Looks like I can't reach. Sorry, guys, I guess-" Hiro felt something lift him up, then being cradled by Baymax, who turned his head to look at the boy. "Is this better?"

He shook his head. "Didn't see that coming. Uh, thanks." He sheepishly grinned, eyeing the huddle of friends who waited expectantly, then the robot that was holding him. Hiro shrugged, leaning in and kissing Baymax on the cheek. Baymax stood there, looking at the floor. Hiro stayed in his arms, eying the robot. What, does he not get a Merry Christmas? Hiro surveyed the robot, and saw that the heating mechanism in his core had activated, warmth resonating from Baymax, and a soft orange glow could be made out in his chest. Finally, the robot lifted his head. "Merry Christmas…Hiro."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Baymax," the boy began, "But your core heating mechanism has activated without warning…are you alright?"

The robot stared at Hiro, processing. "I feel fine."

"On a scale from one to ten, how 'fine' are you?"

"Nine point eight."

The college kids looked between the two conversing, and one finally said "Hiro, I'm hungry. Let's go get some chow!" Everyone voiced in agreement, and Hiro stopped talking to his white companion, smiling. "There's a lot to eat, guys, so let's get upstairs."

The group nodded, clambering up the stairs one by one-except Hiro, who was being carried up the stairs by an insistent Baymax. The shaggy-haired boy sighed and let the technologically-advanced giant gently carry him. On the trip up, Baymax tried to sneak a few looks at Hiro, which the kid noticed every time. Hiro's brow furrowed. Was the activation a malfunction of some sort? Maybe it was the chip he added earlier…he would have to check that out later in the evening. But for now, Hiro rested in the comfortable arms that cradled him, arriving at the next floor. Aunt Cass greeted his friends, offering each a mug of cocoa. The bell sounded a few times, followed by Cass's friends walking up into the room, smiles gracing their faces. She was happy to see them, giving hugs all around and offering beverages. The party, needless to say, was terrific. The radio blasted Christmas tunes everyone sang along to, some adults humored the big robot and kissed him (each person receiving a "Merry Christmas" in return), and the cheer in the building was as thick as the eggnog everyone loved.

Hiro and his friends sat in a circle near the radiator, absorbing its warmth. Honey was humming along to the Christmas songs while the rest of the group raced to see who could lick their candy cane to the sharpest point. "And…time!" The participants pulled out their candy shanks, showing them off. But only three out of four hands held a striped sugar stick.

"Fred, where's your candy cane?" Wasabi questioned.

"Oh, I ate it."

"You are _so _disqualified."

The three remaining contestants- Hiro, GoGo, and Wasabi- held their candy canes up to Honey and Fred, so they could judge which cane was more lethal.

"I've got to go with GoGo's."

"Ditto."

The victor smiled, the rest of the group applauding her shank-making skills. GoGo threw her hands into the air with a victory shout-but her makeshift weapon flew out of her hand, and straight toward Baymax! They watched as it broke the robot's 'skin', the candy cane sticking out of him and not moving. Baymax looked down at the candy protruding from his stomach, then back up to address his healthcare-companion-for-the-day. "Hiro, it seems that I am in need of medical assistance." The boy saw that whole event occur, but still couldn't believe it happened. I mean, what are the odds that the point was in the perfect angle to pierce through-

"Hiro." The robot repeated.

Hiro shook his head, then walked toward Baymax and analyzed the wound. It didn't seem to be leaking air, but still…

"I'll need to patch you up. Sorry guys, we'll be back in a moment." GoGo patted the wounded robot on the back with a soft "Sorry Baymax."

After explaining to his Aunt what had conspired, Hiro grabbed Baymax's rubbery hand and led him down to the garage.

The boy pulled the garage door down, shutting out the cold. He shivered, escorting the white mechanical marvel to a chair, where he sat and waited. Hiro turned the space heater on, dragging it over to where he was going to work, and rummaged around for the right materials in order to successfully patch up Baymax. Sitting across from the robot, Hiro got his materials ready and pulled the candy cane out. A low whistling resounded through the procedure, and only when the patch was adhered did it stop. The boy prodigy looked at his handiwork, then up at his patient. "How is that?"

Baymax eyed the patch, poking it and seeing if it would peel at the edges. It didn't, and he nodded. "It's good."  
>Hiro smiled, "Great! And, uh, I would give you a candy cane for being so good, but you don't really…um, eat. Is there something else you would like?" The boy eyed the robot, waiting patiently to hear what he wanted. Baymax tilted his head up, pondering. He sat there for a moment, before stating bluntly "Kiss it better."<p>

"Um, excuse me?"

"Kiss my injury better. Studies show a patient who receives a kiss on or near their wound by someone they care for, their wound's healing rate is faster than patients' wounds that have not been kissed."

Hiro sat, dumbfounded, opening his mouth to speak. But he closed it, hesitating, then finally opening it again. "Th-that's ridiculous! First of all, those cases only prove that a fluctuation of positive emotions _may_ rapidly increase the healing process…a-and second, you don't have a healing capacity! Your wound cannot technically _heal_, so-"

"Hiro," The boy stopped rambling and looked up to the speaking robot. "You have to heal me."

Hiro stared at the robot, thinking. He was his personal healthcare assistant for the day, so he had to do whatever would 'work best' for the patient. If he kissed him, his core heating mechanism may glitch and trigger again…

…but if that happened, he could scan Baymax and see what was causing the anomaly!

Hiro sighed. "Alright. Where does it hurt, Baymax?"

Baymax pointed to his new patch (where it 'hurt'), and Hiro leaned over and kissed the area softly. The boy watched Baymax, who just sat there looking at him. Slowly, the robot's core began to glow, heat radiating from it. Hiro reached to his workbench, grabbing the scan gun-but the glow began to fade before he could scan. He scowled, turning to the robot. The shaggy-haired boy grabbed Baymax's hand and kissed the top of it. Baymax watched him, then looking at his hand while his core grew brighter. Finally, Hiro scanned him, reading the results on his computer. The robot waddled up to Hiro, keeping him company as he read the results on the screen. Alright, the white chip wasn't corrupted, nor did it affect the heating mechanism.

…so what was causing the anomaly?

He read further, making sure the other two chips weren't tainted (they weren't), but he found something else.

Apparently, the core was connected to Baymax's logic circuitry. So whenever Hiro, uh, kissed him, something would happen to Baymax's logic, causing his core to heat up without a necessary purpose.

"Well," Hiro stated, the white marshmallow staring back, "I now know why_ that_ happens." He emphasized by poking Baymax where the glow resonated from. "Or, at least, sort of. Why would kissing even affect your logic wiring? Not to mention when anybody else does it, you're completely fine…it's just with me." He scratched his head thoughtfully, "Any ideas as to why?"

The robot looked down, going through his database. Coming to a conclusion, he pointed a finger upward to announce his findings. "When one person is highly fond of another and they find it, quote, "difficult to think straight", they are classified as "lovestruck"."

Hiro's mouth dropped open, and he shook his head spastically, "Th-that's kind of…impossible for you, though. You aren't a person—you're a _robot_! Robots can't feel like humans do, much less be lovestr-" he paused.

Hold on.

Suppose when Tadashi developed Baymax, he found that a cold, emotionless robot wouldn't be too great as a nurse—someone that should sympathize with people, or understand their problems, rather than just analyze them…so maybe Tadashi successfully gave Baymax emotions in order to make himself a better nurse!

He knew his brother was a genius, but that is amazing.

Hiro glanced up to the apparently "lovestruck" robot, and blushed, looking away.

He knew his brother was a genius, but this is ridiculous!

"So, uh," Hiro coughed, "You like me. That's…interesting." What do you even do when a robot is in love with you?! The boy had no idea what to say. But, to be honest, it was flattering. A normally impartial machine had a crush on _him_ of all people! And said machine was a very sweet one, Hiro understood. So it could be worse. He needed to hear it from Baymax, though. He needed to say out loud what he "felt", and then maybe he could piece it together. Because come on, the robot had no firsthand experience with emotions, he could be confused.

"Uh, Baymax?" The white marshmallow gazed down to Hiro as the boy spoke, "Can you explain to me how you feel? About me?"

Baymax stared at the ground, his head slightly tilted. "You are my patient, as well as my friend. You keep me company, and I would rather spend time with you than any of your friends…or even Aunt Cass. You are a kind person, and a trustworthy teammate…" He paused, as if he was done, but continued to talk. Hiro listened, but didn't hear anything that stood out to him as 'loving'. After a moment, his eyes widened. Baymax wasn't talking under the 'crush' influence, of course he wasn't able to explain the feeling directly! Duh!

The boy grabbed Baymax's hand with this new hypothesis, looking up to the automaton and watching him as he gently kissed the top of his hand.

Immediately, the robot stopped talking, and Hiro dusted soft kisses to each of the rubber fingertips on his hand.

"Keep talking, I'm listening."

The robot's core glowed brightly, and he nodded, trying to speak, "Y-you are…really caring. And you don't want anyone to be hurt. You are…really fragile. So I feel the need to protect you…to care for you…t-to be with you."

Hiro paused for a moment, _'Hmm, that's not really the reaction I was hoping for…let's try a little harder.'_ He took the other, neglected hand and began to dust kisses on that, and- '_Man, what am I hoping to achieve?!' –_ licked the fingers a few times, prompting the robot to continue.

"W-whenever you are close to me…I feel like I am…melting o-on the inside. It doesn't hurt…it's nice…fuzzy. Because of th-that, I always want to be near you…Hiro…"

Said boy stopped his actions, standing in place and blushing wildly. "O-oh…that's actually really sweet." He smiled awkwardly, shaking his blush away. "We, uh, should probably get back to the party." Baymax nodded in understanding, and began to walk away, when the antler-clad boy grabbed Baymax's hand, stopping him. Hiro looked around, lifting his arms into the air, "Help me up, will you?" Baymax was curious about what the boy was going to do, and picked up Hiro carefully, his glow never subsiding. The boy chuckled, kissing Baymax on the cheek, "Merry Christmas, Baymax."

As if to kiss him, the lovestruck robot nuzzled his head against Hiro's, the heating core radiating warmth around the pair. "Merry Christmas, Hiro."


End file.
